The proposed research will modify a microcomputerized nutrient analysis software program and data base for use with senior citizens. The computer program to be used, 'The DINE System,' will be modified to accomodate the specific nutritional concerns of persons over age 65. The software program will be user-friendly and understandable, and the hardware will be formatted for ease of use. The program will focus on the improvement of food choices as a result of nutrient analysis. An expert panel consisting of geriatricians, computer scientists, nutrition educators, and seniors will review the progress for program adequacy. The software will be integrated into a nutrition intervention for field testing in Brewster Mews, a subsidized housing development for seniors. Eligible subjects will be assigned by resident location into two groups. The computerized nutrition group will participate in an experiential, nutrition education program featuring the developed software. The traditional nutrition group will receive a similar program, except that the computer experience will be replaced by 'handouts' and verbal explanations. Study groups will be pretested, posttested, and follow-up tested with nutrient analyses, satisfaction/interest, and nutritional behavior inventories. T-tests and chi-squares will be used to determine differences between groups.